Atychiphobia
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: Atychiphobia: fear of failure; fear of not being good enough. Mistress Heckity Broomhead has always been good at imparting this 'gift' upon anyone unfortunate enough to be placed under her care. Can one Constance Hardbroom rise above this? Especially when she has already failed to prevent a similar fate reaching one of her dearest loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first actual story having never written more than a one-shot before so reviews are most definitely welcome as I figure out if it is worth continuing :)**

* * *

'_I… ca..n't… brea..the' the young witch gasped panic rising as her vision became blurry. Her tormentor becoming more and more unclear as the girls hazel eyes began to close. So this is how I die… and then suddenly the iron grip upon her throat was released. There was no time wasted as the child desperately tried to take in as much oxygen as possible, her throat and lungs burning._

'_You do not get off that easy girl' the tyrants voice rang out clear within the small stone chamber, a highly polished boot to the girl's stomach emphasising her words. A moment of silence passed between them whilst the youth tried desperately to recover. However, it was too late as the elder woman's limited supply of patience rapidly ran out. 'You are pathetic get up this instant!'_

'_Y-y-yes M-mistress Broomhead' the response automatic as the girl rose, albeit made difficult from the lack of air._

'_I trust that next time I come to check on you your room will be in proper order?'_

'_Yes Mistress Broomhead' the response a little easier this time._

'_Remember nothing but perfection will do!' _

'_Of course Mistress Broomhead, I'm sorry Mistress Broomhead' the girl spoke softly, scared of angering the beast in front of her for the second time that morning. A quick glance towards the cause of her violent punishment; two of her books were not in alphabetical order._

'_Your mother would be disgusted by you if she could see how sloppy and undisciplined you are', a smile starting to appear upon Heckity Broomhead's face for once extending to her eyes. Oh yes this game was always fun! 'I did her a favour by taking you off her hands'. She paused for a moment waiting for her pupil to rise to the bait, observing with satisfaction her now clenched fists. Oh yes just one more push and the girl would bite. 'Of course then again she is also a pathetic waste of space; after all as they say the apple never rots far from the tree-'_

'_MY MOTHER IS NOT A WASTE OF SPACE! SHE'S MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!' As soon as the words left her lips she regretted it. Not because they lacked truth, but because she knew the pain about to come would not be worth the brief satisfaction. Heckity's smile grew even wider._

'_More powerful than me you say?' her tone was dangerously soft. 'If that were indeed the case my dear I highly doubt you would still be here' a malicious twinkle now in her eyes. She watched as her words had there desired effect 'unless of course she simply does not want you back'. _

'_I-' she faltered, her young eight year old mind unable to counter the logic._

'_Constance Hardbroom will never be a match for me child' Heckity Snarled as she yanked back upon the girls long raven hair, so much like her mothers, exposing her still swollen throat. The panic was beginning to take hold of the child once more, 'Which is precisely why you, Temperance, will always be mine!' At this Heckity's knee met her pupil's abdomen._

'_Mommy…' the word barely a whisper before everything went black._

* * *

'MOMMY!' the cry leaving her lips as Temperance Hardbroom awoke with a start. It took a few seconds for her breathing to calm down as she slowly took in her surroundings. Midnight blue curtains surrounded her four poster bed, the silk of her sheets confirming it was only a nightmare. She was still safe.

It had been three years since she was last in that deplorable woman's 'care', but the memories still haunted her. The waking ones she could deal with, she was always certain to keep herself busy, the nightmares however were another story. Try as she might she had still not discovered the secret of keeping them at bay. Temperance sighed to herself thankful that at least she had discovered early on a particularly efficient silencing spell; the thought of waking her dormitory and having them pity her broken self was beyond abhorrent.

Curious she found herself checking her alarm clock only to find that it was barely 4am. Wide awake as she was there was now little hope of further sleep. Thus, the young witch found herself reaching for her potions essay; having had it drummed into her from an early age that nothing was worse than a minute wasted.

* * *

**Apologies for how short this turned out the next chapter shall be longer. Promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am amazed at all the positive feedback so far thank you so much! So without further ado here is a longer chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Constance Hardbroom was in a good mood. For the first time ever her form group had managed an entire fortnight without causing mayhem. Furthermore, the results of the surprise potions test she had set them had come back surprisingly high, even Mildred Hubble had somehow managed a B! Perhaps she was finally getting through to the girl, a rare smile accompanying the thought. Then again perhaps she better not dwell upon this for fear of jinxing it. Yes that was probably for the best.

'Tea, Constance?' Miss Cackle offered snapping her out of her reverie.

'I'm fine thank you headmistress' her cup still half full of the lukewarm beverage.

'I hear young Temperance is coming to visit' a heartfelt smile gracing Amelia's face at the thought. 'Although I still don't understand why you don't make it easy on yourself and simply have her transferred here'.

Her deputy only sighed. How could she simply place all her worries upon another even if that person was the closest thing to a mother in her life? It was true living apart from her daughter was painful, but it was also safe. This was especially true now that Heckity Broomhead knew where Constance was; having inspected the school not too long ago. It would not do to let her find Temperance too.

'She is safe where she is' Amelia waited a few seconds but Constance did not elaborate, she simply took a sip of her almost cold tea inwardly wincing at the taste.

The brief silence was broken almost immediately by a high pitched off key rendition of Cyndi Lauper's song 'girls just wanna have fun'. The noise reaching them a few seconds before Miss Bat burst into the staffroom, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

'When the working day is done, Girls - they want to have fun!' Miss Bat continued to sing reaching for the teapot.

'For goodness sake I thought we were to be warned next time her medication was changed!?' Miss Hardbroom snapped already having had all she could stand of this musical crime.

'Constance-' Miss Cackle attempted to begin before Davina's wailing interrupted her. 'Davina-', this time interrupted by the slamming of the stationery cupboard door as Miss Bat once again took refuge within it. This time it was her turn to sigh as she sank back into her chair head between her hands.

'I take it Davina is in the cupboard?' Imogen Drill asked as she walked into the room hearing muffled wailing from that general direction.

'Evidently' Constance's reply was swift, the very essence of brevity. Imogen simply shot her a dirty look.

'Now, now let's not have you two start as well' the headmistress' voice soft yet authoritative. Imogen formed an apologetic smile, Constance of course remaining impassive.

'If you will excuse me Amelia, Temperance will be arriving soon and I need to ensure her room is ready.' Without waiting for a response the dark haired witch vanished.

'Honestly is it so hard for her to use a door?' the gym mistress asked aloud although not really expecting an answer. When after a few seconds no response was forthcoming she voiced another question, 'Miss Cackle who is Temperance?'

'What? Oh well yes I suppose you wouldn't have met her' the greying witch pausing for a moment to take a sip of her tea. 'Temperance Hardbroom is Constance's daughter'. Imogen almost choked on her water.

'Miss Hardbroom has children?'

'A child not children, just the one daughter' Miss Cackle confirmed highly amused at the gym mistresses reaction.

'Oh' the younger woman finding herself unable to say anything more. She supposed she shouldn't really be too surprised at this news, Constance was human after all. But then again the woman seemed to detest physical contact of any nature… how on earth then was reproduction a possibility… unless perhaps through mitosis? Yep that was definitely what had happened. Imogen barely managed to supress her laughter at the mental image that train of thought had conjured.

'Well I suppose I had best go and oversee the girl's lunch' Miss Cackle stood up heading towards the door, pausing only to ask Imogen to try and retrieve Davina from the cupboard before her next class.

'Miss Bat come on out of there will you?' there was no response, the chanting teacher clearly ignoring her. 'Why do I get all the fun jobs?' Imogen grumbled to herself before continuing to plead with the eccentric older woman.

* * *

Would it really be so bad to move her daughter to Cackle's Academy? The headmistress's words were playing heavily upon her mind. The selfish part of Constance's brain loving the idea almost demanding to know why this had not been done sooner, after all she would be able to see Temperance every day. This part of her thought process was almost immediately cut off by her normal logical manner. Yes she would get to see Temperance but that would also mean Mistress Broomhead would no doubt be aware of her arrival at Cackles. Constance shuddered at the thought of Heckity being anywhere close to her child again. Not that she had willingly let it happen in the first place…

_For the first time in her life Constance Hardbroom had been happy; she had finally escaped the monster that was Mistress Heckity Broomhead. It had been hard going for a while but finally she had her freedom. Graduating from Witch Training College with the highest marks ever to be achieved there, a world of possibilities was opening for her. Of course, Heckity was not going to let her favourite plaything go without a fight._

'_You will be starting an apprenticeship directly under me Constance is that understood?' Heckity had growled at her menacing as ever._

'_Yes Mistress Broomhead' what other answer could she have given her? _

_Heckity, satisfied that Constance was as obedient as ever, continued in her normal routine leaving for a meeting with her board of governors. However, when she returned she found herself one punch bag short; Constance was gone. _

_Thus Constance's life began anew. She met a wonderful man named Godric Stormcrow and soon after that Temperance was born. The two of them filling her life with a joy she had never before known. Slowly she felt herself begin to heal; finally she knew what love felt like! If only it could have lasted. _

_The years of separation had dulled the fear Constance felt towards her former tutor, it had not however done the same for Heckity's rage._ _It had happened whilst Constance was out shopping. Heckity had finally caught up to her old pupil arriving at her house to find a man and a young girl but no Constance. After only a few brief enquiries she had found that this man Godric was her old pupil's boyfriend, the child being their illegitimate offspring. Had she not taught Constance better than that!? She would certainly make her pay for that mistake!_

_Constance had returned to a sickening sight. Entering her house the signs of a struggle were highly evident. Panic set in as she attempted to find her family, a weak groan leading her to Godric. The poor man was done for; his broken ribs had already punctured the majority of his internal organs. With the last of his remaining strength he had told Constance that he loved her and apologised for not being able to protect their daughter. For the first time since she was a child Constance cried. She wept as the man she loved died in her arms, the powerful sorceress unable to save him. Her tears uncontrollable as she realised that she had been unable to prevent her innocent five year old from being taken, taken to suffer at the hands of the most merciless woman in existence._ _The powerful Constance Hardbroom had proven to be what she had been told she was all along; a failure._

The noise of the girls stampeding down the corridor brought the deputy head back to her senses. Her mood, now utterly foul, guaranteed that the culprits would be served an immediate detention.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome so please feel free to let me know how you feel about this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance Hardbroom loved to fly. After spending the majority of her childhood cooped up inside the windowless room Mistress Broomhead had forced her to inhabit, flying equated to pure freedom. There was simply nothing better than being up in the clouds, the marvellous beauty of nature below revealed to you, as the wind rippled through your hair and the sun warmed your skin. Now that was true magic. Oh yes no other form of transportation could ever compare! It was the one thing her and her mother truly agreed upon.

Ah her mother. It had been months since she had last seen her; Constance having refused point blank to allow Temperance to attend the institution that took up most of, if not all of, her time. At first Temperance had seen this simply as her mother rejecting her before realising the wisdom of the decision. The two of them together would be far too tempting a target for Heckity Broomhead to resist. The fact that she now knew where her mother was residing was terrifying enough, so much so that Temperance had almost called off her visit in fear. Almost. That vile woman had kept them apart for far too long as it was. As the clouds parted slightly Cackles Academy came into view, a quick glance at her watch told her that she was precisely on time.

* * *

Constance looked at her watch, it was 2:58 and Temperance was due at 3:00. Unlike most teenagers her daughter was always punctual. Constance walked over to the window looking to the skies and sure enough she could just about make out the shape of a witch on her broomstick fast approaching Castle Overblow. Smiling to herself she vanished, reappearing a second later in the courtyard ready to welcome her daughter.

Temperance landed her broom effortlessly her pet eagle owl Athena hooting merrily.

'I still maintain a cat is the more appropriate pet for a young witch' Constance stated only half serious.

'And I still maintain that owls are far more practical' Temperance replied evenly. There was a brief pause whilst each witch tried to remain serious. It did not last long however as meeting each other's eyes both let out a small laugh.

'It has been far too long', the observation whispered as the older witch drew her daughter into a tight embrace.

'Almost three months', the response equally as quiet as the hug was returned.

'Yes well let's get inside shall we?' Constance was suddenly aware that they were still in the courtyard and thus easily seen by any of the students. It would be best not to get overly emotional in front of her pupils.

'Yes it has been a rather long journey and Athena could do with some water'

'Shall we go the quick way then?' Temperance nodded in agreement finally releasing her mother only to check that she still had everything with her.

'Ready' the word was barely out of her mouth before Constance transported them both within the school.

'Did you see that!?' Enid Nightshade asked her group of friends incredulously, 'HB actually hugged someone!'

'What where?' Maud asked looking up from her book.

'Well she's gone now'

'Are you sure the heat isn't just getting to you?' asked Jadu, her voice laced with concern.

'After all it is a pretty unlikely scenario' Ruby added.

Enid opened her mouth to reply but then closed it deciding against it. True the idea of HB having emotions was something thought downright impossible… perhaps the heat had got to her after all. Then again, Ethel and Drusilla receiving a detention for 'stampeding down the corridor' was also considered wishful thinking and that had happened earlier. Well either way there was no point dwelling on it when she could be relaxing with her friends. Enid turned back to Mildred asking her what her plans were for the upcoming holidays.

* * *

After placing her belongings in her room and ensuring that her pet had been fed and watered, Temperance made her way down towards the staff room; having already agreed to meet her mother there once she had unpacked. Upon entering the room she was greeted with a rather amusing sight; Miss Bat and a woman she did not know were in a heated debate whilst her aunt Amelia attempted to play peace keeper.

'No fair I already called it!' the eccentric older woman called, her lips forming a pout.

'Oh please my hand was clearly below yours!' the unknown blonde woman retorted.

'Now, now ladies can't you just continue on and the next person to win gets this hand too?' Amelia asked hopeful that the situation could be so easily resolved.

Curious as to what this argument had originated from Temperance moved further into the room. It seemed that the rather heated discussion was centred on who had won this particular round of snap. The young witch found herself unable to suppress a snort of laughter. The noise unexpected as it was caused all three women to visibly jump within their seats. Surprisingly it was Davina who recovered first and recognising the younger witch swept her up into a bone breaking hug.

'Temperance I had no idea you were coming to visit!'

'..Oxy..gen.. becoming…issue…' Temperance gasped surprised at the older woman's strength. 'Aunt… Amelia… help…' the headmistress moved to assist however was stopped in her tracks by her deputy's sudden appearance.

'Miss Bat, if you do not immediately desist suffocating my daughter I will personally see to it that you are never able to leave the stationery cupboard ever again.' Although her voice was calm the look on Constance's face showed she meant every word. The chanting teacher promptly released the girl who gave her mother a look that practically screamed her thanks.

'Temmie you've certainly shot up!' Amelia beamed at the girl embracing her with only slightly less vigour than her colleague, the tension in the room instantly dissolving.

Imogen watched the unfolding scene with great amusement. Even if she hadn't already been told exactly who Temperance was it wouldn't have been too hard to establish. The young girl in front of her certainly looked enough like Constance; they had the same hazel eyes, the same raven hair and the same slender frame. However, that was where the physical similarities ended. Where Constance's skin was porcelain white, Temperance was relatively tan as if she spent a considerable amount of time outdoors. Furthermore, whilst the deputy head preferred to keep her hair fixed in a tight bun her daughter's hair was free to run almost to her waist. The last thing the gym instructor took note of was their difference in attire. Temperance dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans contrasting greatly with her mother's customary long black dress. Imogen was snapped out of her reverie by Amelia calling her name.

'Imogen? This is Temperance Hardbroom. Temperance our sports mistress Imogen Drill'

'How do you do?' the younger girl asked smiling up at the non-witch.

'Nice to meet you Temperance' Imogen smiled back at the girl.

'Constance don't you have a class in five minutes?' the headmistress questioned suddenly aware of the time.

'Ah' a brief look at her daughter.

'Don't worry Miss Hardbroom I am sure we can keep young Temperance busy in your absence' the headmistress smiled encouragingly to her deputy.

'I will be fine with Aunt Amelia mother do not worry' the statement out before Constance could suggest an alternative.

'...Very well', and with that Miss Hardbroom folded her arms, vanishing to her next class.

'Mother?' the young girl questioned waiting to see if she was still there. When after a few moments there was still no response it was evident Constance had truly left.

'The coast appears to be clear' Amelia whispered grinning at her co-conspirator.

'Then we have precisely fifty minutes to leave, obtain the target and return.' The response from the young girl also whispered a similar grin appearing across her own features. Imogen was suddenly unsure of what was going on.

'Ooo bring me back a cream cake!' Miss Bat requested, also apparently in on whatever was happening here.

'Of course, Aunt Davina'

'Imogen would you like anything?' the headmistress offered, already guessing that the response was probably going to be a negative, but feeling it polite to offer anyway.

'Anything from where exactly headmistress?' her confusion seemingly amusing the three witches.

'Why from Mrs Cosies' of course!' Imogen beyond amused merely shook her head. 'Very well best be off then we now have 48 minutes'.

'Then I suggest we go the quick way'

'Your right, let's go then'

'Hold on tight to my arm' the raven haired girl instructed before the two of them vanished into thin air.

Imogen could supress her laughter no longer; maybe the girl had little in common with Constance after all, although admittedly the vanishing trick seemed to be a family trait.

* * *

Heckity Broomhead was at a loss. Temperance Hardbroom, her prodigy had simply vanished. The child had disappeared three years ago without a trace and the elder witch had run out of places to search. True, some small amount of satisfaction had been drawn from finding Constance and putting fear into her again after all those years, but it wasn't enough. No Temperance had been different; whilst her mother hadn't taken long to break the girl had been deliciously defiant. But now there was nowhere left to search. Her work as a school inspector had allowed Heckity to search every witch school in the country and yet the child remained at large. Bitterly, she reached for her scotch vowing by any gods who cared to listen that she would own that brat again, and when she had her she would pay dearly for her disobedience.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies that this chapter is shorter than the last two but it just seemed such a good place to leave it. Hopefully you'll agree! :)**

* * *

Miss Cackle and Temperance rematerialized a full five minutes before Miss Hardbroom was due to finish teaching. Having handed over the promised cream cake to Miss Bat, who promptly disappeared to her cupboard to devour it, the pair collapsed into armchairs happily full of an extraordinary amount of strawberry cheesecake. Imogen looked up from her newspaper smiling at the amusing pair.

'So how is Mrs Cosie?' The question rang out as Constance Hardbroom appeared suddenly. Her daughter and the headmistress exchanged guilty looks.

'Well, erm can't really say Constance it has been awhile since I saw her last you know?' if she had been addressing anyone else Miss Cackle might have been able to sound convincing. Temperance chose to remain silent not wanting to lie to her mother but equally not wanting to admit they had snuck out for cake.

'Indeed.' Her deputy surveyed them both as she next spoke. 'In that case I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming with me to pick some potions ingredients headmistress?' the grey haired witch looked less than happy at the prospect of having to move whilst being so full. 'and Temperance I was thinking that whilst you're here it might be a good idea to partake in some of the classes with our girls' Temperance said nothing as her mother continued, 'to keep you busy and also as a way for me to assess the education you're getting at your school.'

'If you think it for the best mother'

'I am glad you agree, you can start immediately, the third years have a gym class with Miss Drill in fifteen minutes. I suggest you go and change'. Constance was highly amused at the effect her words had had upon the two witches; they were now exchanging sympathetic looks with each other. Temperance opened her mouth as if to protest but then closed it thinking better of it. Instead she simply vanished figuring it was best to just go along with this.

'Constance would you care for a cup of tea?' The headmistress asked innocently.

'Perhaps after our walk Amelia' a smile graced Constance's features momentarily. 'Nice try though'. Grumbling Amelia rose following her deputy towards the door. 'Oh and Miss Drill'

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom?'

'Today is a rather nice day, perhaps nice enough for that three mile cross country run you were thinking of doing soon?' another smile as with those words she left, for once using the staffroom door.

'You know sometimes I truly wonder if she's a sadist…' Davina muttered as she left the safety of her cupboard, making her way to teach her own class.

Imogen snorted but found she couldn't help but agree with the eccentric older woman.

* * *

Temperance was sprawled upon her bed too tired to do much else. A three mile run! And on a full stomach too… ugh it was so much more than cruel. She felt rather than saw her mother appear.

'You are so evil at times you know that?' the younger witch spoke eyes still upon the ceiling.

'It could have been worse' her mother's tone laced with amusement.

'Oh really? And how might I ask?'

'If you were one of my students you would have had the additional pleasure of writing 500 lines of, _I must not sneak out of school to gorge myself upon unhealthy snacks_'.

'You're right that is worse'. The sentence accompanied by a groan as the youth finally rose into a sitting position. 'So how did Aunt Amelia fair in comparison?'

'She is also regretting the trip' a smirk once more gracing the porcelain witches features.

'You didn't even need ingredients did you?'

'A potions mistress is always in need of fresh ingredients' her daughter raised her eyebrow at her not believing her in the slightest. 'Although admittedly I had in fact topped up my supplies only yesterday…'

Temperance simply shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Amelia reread the note in her hands. Her aunt was sick and needed someone to take care of her, and it seemed that someone was her. Bless her aunt Marjorie wasn't exactly all there at the best of times; she couldn't be left alone now. Of course, it would be equally unfair to just take off and expect her staff to take on the additional workload. This was especially true with Temmie here to visit; it would be cruel to deprive Constance of time with her daughter during the rare opportunity she was able to see her. No she would have to ask the agency for someone to cover her duties while she was away.

The greying witch rose slowly from her armchair still exhausted from her excursion. Although admittedly upon reflection she had got off easily, poor Temperance had been forced to partake in a three mile run! Hmm well next time they would just have to be even more discreet. After crossing slowly to her desk she set to work composing her request, promising herself that she would get an early night once it had been sent.

* * *

**So yes apologies again for the length but please let me know your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me slightly longer than usual to finish but things have been a bit hectic hopefully it shall prove worth the wait :)**

* * *

Constance Hardbroom could not sleep. Of course this was not a new phenomenon, the witch rarely did. Rather than attempt the impossible she had instead settled upon watching the sunrise. Morgana had taken advantage of her mistress's pensive mood and had curled up on her lap to be absentmindedly stroked.

Having received a letter the day before last that her aunt was sick, Amelia had left yesterday afternoon; she had waited for confirmation that a replacement would be sent to cover her before departing. Her deputy had predictably protested claiming that she could handle matters whilst the headmistress was away. She had however been shot down by the older witch, who had insisted she instead enjoyed her time with her daughter.

Constance, although masking it well, had been immensely relieved at Amelia's refusal. If truth be told she would have been unhappy to be left in charge whilst Temperance was here, quality time was not something that was usually afforded the pair. And yet she had the unsettling feeling that something awful was about to happen. Perhaps she was just overthinking things. Then again her intuition had always served her well in the past.

The slender witch rose gracefully from her chair earning a reproachful glare from her familiar; her cat had been incredibly comfortable where she was. After giving the animal an apologetic smile Constance vanished reappearing moments later in her daughter's room. The urge to check on her had been a sudden yet powerful one.

Temperance was fast asleep though it was not what one would deem a peaceful slumber. The girl was covered in a thin layer of sweat tossing and turning rapidly.

'No …please…don't' the words repeated over and over again. Constance was instantly at her daughter's side.

'Temperance' the name spoken softly as the older witch attempted to gently wake the girl.

'I'm …sorry' tears were now streaming down the youths face her nightmare relentless in its grip of her.

Her mother normally so impassive was growing increasingly concerned. For once the sorceress was unsure how to proceed. Her daughter had always been a heavy sleeper she'd practically had to yell at her to wake her up as a child. Hmm perhaps it would still work…

'Temperance Annette Hardbroom wake up this instant!' her tone of voice firm.

'I didn't do it' the response automatic as the younger witch finally awoke not quite sure of her surroundings.

'Are you okay-' her mother's words cut off as Temperance flung herself at her, embracing her tightly as if in need of reassurance that the older witch was in fact there.

'It just seemed so real, she had me and I couldn't get away.' The young witch broke into tears.

'Shh you're safe now'. Constance attempted to soothe the distraught girl not needing to ask who 'she' was.

'I kept calling out for you and you weren't there…' the words cut into her mother like a knife.

'I'm here now'

Temperance simply nodded maintaining the embrace. The pair stayed that way until they could hear the sounds of the rest of the castle beginning to stir.

* * *

Cackles Academy was slowly coming into view. Heckity Broomhead had barely been able to contain herself when the request had arrived. Normally these things were dealt with by another department but by chance the witch had been passing when the letter had arrived. Since her search for the girl had turned up nothing Heckity had relished the opportunity for the next best thing; tormenting Constance Hardbroom. Ah yes that was something that was always worth doing. Besides maybe she would be able to simply make Constance reveal her daughters location? Thus it had been decided that Heckity would go to Cackles Academy.

The greying witch licked her lips in anticipation. Without the meddlesome Amelia Cackle present she was sure it was only a matter of time until she bent Constance to her will once again. Of course there was always the added bonus that as acting headmistress the other two teachers, the non-witch bitch and the half-wit chanting mistress, would also be unable to interfere. A broad smile appeared on her wrinkled and twisted face. Soon she would have her revenge.

* * *

Constance felt awful. Temperance still hadn't been feeling right when she was forced to leave her in order to attend to her duties. Thankfully Amelia's replacement would be here shortly. When the temporary headmistress arrived the deputy intended to make her excuses, as soon as it was polite to do so, and then help her daughter. Until then the porcelain witch was doomed to worry as only a mother could.

With a sigh she made her way down to the courtyard, it was courteous after all to greet the replacement upon arrival, rather than let them try to navigate Castle Overblow singlehandedly. A quick glance at her watch told her that she had less than a minute to wait, assuming of course that whoever it was believed in punctuality. Looking up Constance saw a figure on a broomstick starting to descend. Fear immediately struck the witch as she recognised the cloaked figure before her.

'Hello Constance'

'Mistress Broomhead' Constance had no idea how she had managed to keep her voice so steady. 'What are you doing here?'

'Now, now Constance do not be so rude girl.' Heckity smiled savouring the moment. 'I believe you were notified that I was coming, Amelia surely mentioned she had requested cover?'

'But this surely does not come under your duties as an inspector?'

'Of course it does not fool. I was fortunate enough to have been in the department when the request came in.' She paused watching the effect her words were having upon her former pupil. 'And having such fond memories of Cackles Academy I decided to volunteer my services'.

Constance felt sick to her stomach. Heckity Broomhead was here to stay now of all times. After all of the work to keep her daughter concealed and as far away from her as possible, they would now be within the same building. Her only consolation was that Temperance would still be within her room; Constance had told her she did not have to attend classes today until they had had a chance to talk properly. Perhaps there was still a chance to get her out of the castle before Heckity noticed?

'Constance Hardbroom! Are you going to stand around in a daze all day? Or are you going to show me to my room?' the older witch hated being ignored.

'I'm sorry Mistress Broomhead of course' Constance answered almost automatically, having been jolted out of her reverie with a start. The pair started towards the castle's entrance, the deputy head trying as hard as she could to come up with a solution to her problem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow this took slightly longer than I had anticipated to finish but the end result is a longer chapter than usual so that can only be good right? ;)**

* * *

'Miss Drill, might I have a word?' Miss Hardbroom asked in a low voice dragging her into a nearby closet. The gym mistress had barely supressed a scream at the entirely unexpected action.

'Miss Hardbroom what on earth are we doing in a closet? Couldn't you just approach me like a normal person!'

'Ahh yes apologies for that but it was necessary', the honest look on the slender witches face showing that she had indeed spoken the truth. This simply left the blonde confused as to what necessity would have two people hiding in a storage room.

'Ok location aside what is going on?'

'Well as you know Amelia left to care for her aunt and a temporary replacement has been dispatched to cover her.' Constance paused for a second wondering how much to tell the non-witch. 'Suffice it to say this is bad for all of us'

'Now, now Miss Hardbroom certainly we all miss Amelia but I'm sure we can manage for a few days in her absence'

'You do not understand Imogen; the replacement is Mistress Heckity Broomhead'

'Ahh… well that is certainly another story… so we just have to keep standards high for a few days-' she was cut off immediately.

'Look I do not have time to explain everything to you now but it is imperative that Mistress Broomhead does not find out that Temperance is here!'

'What on earth does your daughter have to do-' again the blonde found her words cut short.

'There is no time to explain, Heckity will no doubt be looking for me shortly. I need you to find Davina and stress the importance of this.' The urgent look upon the witch's face quelled the gym mistresses need for answers.

'Okay Miss Hardbroom I'll see if I can find her now' the blonde turned to leave but was stopped by the other woman grabbing her arm.

'Oh and Miss Drill'

'Yes?'

'You may wish to stay clear of the staffroom as much as possible in the next couple of days; I cannot protect you all of the time'

Before Imogen could continue the discussion Miss Hardbroom vanished leaving her alone in the storage room. Not wanting to dwell too much on the woman's parting remark, the gym mistress left to begin her search for the eccentric chanting mistress.

* * *

The resulting terror of the nightmare that had gripped Temperance had finally worn off and had now been replaced with boredom. The urge to leave her room and explore the castle more or even attend a few classes was nearly overwhelming. The only thing that had stopped the girl from following this course of action had been the promise she had made her mother; she had told her she would wait in her room for her so they could have a chance to talk more. Who knew when that would be considering the fact her mother had been gone for well over an hour already. As if sensing that her daughter was thinking of her Constance Hardbroom appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

'What kept you so long mother it is not like you to be so off with your timekeeping' the youth playfully teased. Her smile faded fast however at the look on her mother's face.

'Temmie I must keep this brief' the uncommon use of her nickname grabbed the girl's attention more than the serious tone of her parent's voice.

'You're starting to scare me…'

'Trust me sweetheart that is not my intention.' Constance paused momentarily trying to give an encouraging smile but failing spectacularly. 'Heckity Broomhead is here apparently covering for Aunt Amelia.'

'… Gods no' the response barely audible.

'It is okay; as it stands she does not know that you are here'

'But for how long, you know her as well as I do, she'll find me eventually'

'This is why we are getting you out of here'

'When?'

'Tonight.' The older witch pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. 'She will not get you again I'd die before I allowed that to happen'

'That is what I am afraid of…' the response hung there between them for a moment until Constance remembered her lack of time.

'I'm sorry darling but I have to go now, she may even be missing me already.'

'I understand'.

'Remember it is of the utmost importance that you remain hidden, you should be safe in here.' After a brief kiss to her daughters forehead the normally formidable potions mistress vanished leaving the girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Having completed her unpacking Heckity made her way to the staffroom. Although quite capable of simply appearing at her destination she had chosen to merely walk the short distance. After all this way she got to enjoy the shocked and even somewhat terrified looks her presence produced from the students. Ahh it had been awhile since she had last been able to enjoy striking fear into pupils, it almost made her wonder why she had given up teaching at all!

Finally arriving at her destination the witch found the staffroom empty except for Constance who seemed to be engrossed in paperwork. A tactical clearing of her throat made the woman before her jump knocking her cup of tea directly over the aforementioned papers. Heckity merely smiled as she watched her former pupil wave her hand at the now ruined work, her magic instantly removing the beverage.

'How clumsy of you Constance'

'Yes well…' the raven haired witch did not bother to finish the sentence.

'We seem to be two members of staff short', it was more of a question than an observation.

'They are teaching, after all this is in fact a school' the words were out with the deputy's usual short manner before she could stop herself.

'How dare you speak to me like that girl!' with surprising speed Heckity had closed the distance between the two of them in an instant, her wrinkled hand tightly clasped around the younger woman's throat.

'I'm… sorry… Mistress… Broomhead', Constance barely managed to choke out, suddenly feeling like a scared child once more at the deplorable woman's mercy.

'You will always be mine Constance you would do well to remember that' the iron grip releasing only slightly.

'Miss Hardbroom is it you or Davina on lunch duty today? I only ask as-' Imogen had walked into the staffroom her question cut short as she made sense of the sight before her. 'What on earth is going on here!?'

'Nothing that concerns you' Heckity snarled at the sports mistress, finally releasing her grip on the deputy head. Miss Hardbroom looked surprisingly calm for her part in this.

'Physical violence against a fellow member of staff is most definitely something that concerns me' Imogen was far too infuriated at this point to be scared. Her anger only increasing as the older witch began to laugh.

'Oh aren't you a brave one, you realise of course that without magic you are in well over your head here'. She paused for a moment to watch the effect her words would have on the non-witch. Infuriatingly they seemed to accomplish very little.

'I don't need magic to kick-'

'Miss Drill kindly leave, this is in fact none of your business' the women turned around both surprised at Constance's words.

'But Miss Hardbroom-'

'There is nothing more to discuss here Imogen kindly take your leave I will be along shortly to oversee lunch'. The witch's face was impassive. 'That is why you came in was it not?'

'Erm yes it was'

'Then there is nothing more to discuss' the curt response earning a glare from the sports mistress as she stalked out of the staffroom, slamming the door behind her.

'If you will excuse me Mistress Broomhead I must oversee the girl's lunch lest chaos is allowed to reign'. Not waiting for a response she quickly gathered up her papers and departed leaving an irate Heckity behind her.

She did not however immediately make her way to the dining hall. In reality she still had ten minutes before the girls would be making their way down for lunch, naturally Heckity had not needed to know that. Her first port of call was in fact to the sports shed where she hoped to find Imogen and explain her previous behaviour. Of course, that was hoping Imogen would even go there, as luck would have it though that was indeed where the blonde had chosen to take refuge. The witch knocked upon the open door to announce her presence.

'May I come in?'

'I doubt I could really stop you, after all you have the advantage of magic do you not'. Constance sighed this was going to be difficult.

'You do realise that I had to act that way don't you?'

'Why? I was trying to help you!'

'And I was stopping you from being killed' although spoken softly the words stopped the blonde in her tracks.

'Excuse me?'

'Heckity is not used to people defying her magical or not, if your little argument had continued there is no doubt in my mind that she would have tried to kill you'. There was a brief silence as the words sank in.

'Then I guess I kind of owe you…' understanding washing over the non-witch as to the very real danger she had been in.

'Then I assume my apology is accepted?'

'How could it not be?' Imogen smiled up at the witch. Trust Constance Hardbroom to manage an apology without even once using the word sorry.

'But Imogen I must urge you to be very careful from now on, avoid Heckity as much as possible especially when alone.'

'You cannot protect me all of the time right?' the blonde smiled as the deputy's words from earlier that morning came back to her.

'Precisely'

Imogen was amazed to see a smile appear on the normally unreadable witch's lips. The slender raven haired woman had always been beautiful, there was no denying that, but there were no words to describe the transformation a simple smile could create. Truly it was wondrous.

'Miss Drill are you okay?' Imogen winced slightly realising she had zoned out somewhat.

'I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom… it's just well… thank you I guess' and without quite knowing why the sports mistress closed the distance between them, placing her lips softly against the taller woman's own mouth.

Constance did not pull away as Imogen had expected her to but neither had she responded to the impromptu kiss. Instead she had simply done nothing until the blonde had pulled away. Then rather than ask for an explanation she had instead muttered something about the girls before folding her arms and vanishing in her usual manner. Imogen did not know what to think about what had just transpired. Thus she settled for continuing to clean out the sports shed whilst mentally cursing herself for her brash action.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a sort of haze, Constance was aware of what was going on but barely. Heckity had truly made herself at home within the castle; there were now clocks everywhere. Thankfully most of the students had managed to avoid angering the unstable witch, well with the exception of Mildred Hubble. The poor girl was now unfortunate enough to have a tracking device around her ankle. Constance had definitely not needed this extra stress on top of everything else. Sighing she completed her rounds of the castle ensuring that each of the girls were safely within their respective rooms before returning to her own.

It was now half one in the morning. The deputy rose from her chair vanishing and reappearing seconds later within her daughter's room. She had chosen this time as she had reasoned that no one would be awake at this hour. Her assumption proved correct as she noticed Temperance had also fallen fast asleep on her bed waiting for her.

'Don't even think about waking her Constance' the voice came from behind her both startling the witch but also filling her with dread as she recognised the voice. 'Tut tut' the voice continued on mocking her, 'fancy hiding her here how very foolish'.

'Please, leave her alone' the words whispered yet filled with fear.

'Maybe I will and maybe I won't'. Constance turned to face her tormentor.

'We need to talk, but not here.'

'Very well Constance by all means please lead on'.

With those words Heckity grasped hold of her former pupils shoulder, holding on as the younger witch transported them away from her daughter.

* * *

**So yeah please feel free to let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was a little hard to write as bits and pieces of Heckity's motivations trickle through but hopefully I haven't disappointed you all!**

* * *

The two witches reappeared within the assembly hall.

'An unusual place for a private discussion Constance' the older witch spoke casually, intrigued as to why this particular location had been chosen.

'It was the first place I could think of that would be of sufficient distance from the dormitories'. The younger witch forced a smile, 'Or would you prefer for an entire school of girls to know of our business?'

'It is of little consequence to me'

'Of course' a heavy silence fell between the two, each trying to figure out what the other was planning.

'So Constance what shall we talk about? I'm feeling generous so by all means feel free go first'. Heckity was the one to break the silence feeling the need to goad the woman before her.

'Why did you come here?'

'You really don't pay attention do you? To cover for Amelia of course' a dry laugh followed the statement.

'The real reason'

'Would you believe I was bored? Or maybe I just felt the need to visit my dear old pupil?' the older witch was enjoying this.

'I'm flattered.' This was going nowhere fast. Constance had known she would never get a straight answer from her former teacher but this was becoming ridiculous. Perhaps a new strategy was needed.

'If my answers displease you Constance please by all means you tell me why I am here?'

'Because you couldn't handle the fact that you were beaten by me' the words had their desired effect, an enraged Heckity threw a spell at her knocking her to the ground.

'HOW DARE YOU!' the elder witch's anger quite visible as she bared down upon her former pupil her nostrils flared.

'You heard me Heckity' Constance slowly rose to her feet. 'Not only did I escape you, but I took my daughter back, and you for all of your boasting were not able to find her'. Her reward for this sentiment was another powerful spell shot at her chest.

'Wrong Constance, oh so very wrong!' Another spell left her hand as she spoke hitting her mark and sending the raven haired beauty crashing into the nearby wall. 'You did not beat me, you merely delayed my victory'

'And how on earth do you figure that?' Constance gasped the pain from Heckity's previous assaults a very real thing. She knew she could not keep this up for long but for now her plan had worked; Heckity in her rage at Constance's insolence was beginning to reveal all.

'I had planned on torturing you until you revealed your bastard's location you know?' a sinister grin appeared on her twisted features as she looked down at the crumpled witch before her. 'Although it would appear you were destined for pain regardless', a well-polished boot to the deputy's rib emphasising the statement.

'I would… have… died first'

'Alas now we shall never know' the older witch seemed genuinely saddened by this.

'How did you even know she was here? I made sure to keep her in her room'

'Oh Constance you foolish, foolish girl' Heckity's tone filled with condescension. 'Do you honestly believe I need to see someone in order to be aware of their presence?' the blank look she received in response to the statement caused her to continue. 'I have always been able to sense when you are close; you have an incredibly unique magical signature'

'As I have, for the most part, detected yours'

'Indeed, so imagine my surprise when upon my arrival here I detected not one Constance Hardbroom but what appeared to be two'. The witch paused in her explanation for a moment watching as her former pupil realised the mistake she had made. 'Naturally this was not true, and upon further concentration I detected the subtle differences between the two power signatures.'

'Thus you guessed straight away who it was' Constance finished the explanation for her.

'Correct, your daughter is remarkably like you although sadly not as powerful'

'And now that you have us both here what is it that you want?'

'I want many things Constance Hardbroom but for now I will settle for simply having my long lost pupils returned to me'. The smile that accompanied those words would have appeared genuine had it not appeared upon the face of Heckity Broomhead.

'We are not your property'

'Oh but you are, I told you Constance _you_ will always be mine, the girl is merely a bonus'

'I don't understand' from the look on the older woman's face Constance could tell she was starting to become impatient.

'Have these past few years without me dulled your senses girl!?' the speakers face heavy with ridicule. 'Of all the students I have ever taught you have always been the most talented by far. Of course, then you had to ruin it by running off and sullying yourself, and for what? Undeniably you are powerful but you are nothing compared to what you could have been!'

'You knew where I was, and about Godric and Temperance almost straight away didn't you?' The sudden realisation of this fact hit the younger witch hard, she was glad to still be sat upon the ground otherwise the thought itself may have been enough to put her there.

'Yes'

'But then why-'

'Wait so long?' her former teacher finished her sentence for her. 'Quite simply it was curiosity'. The raven haired beauty could only stare at her in disbelief. 'For once you did something unexpected and it was thrilling to observe, however once it became apparent that your abilities would diminish rather than grow I was forced to step in'.

'Forced to step in…' Constance felt her blood begin to boil. 'So that's what you call the murder of my fiancé and the abduction of my child!'

'I have only ever sought to make you strong, they on the other hand made you weak filling you with compassion and all those other unnecessary emotions! It was disgusting'.

Constance had always known the woman before her was a monster but this seemed almost too much even for her. If what she was saying was indeed the truth Godric lay dead simply for loving her and making her happy. He was dead because for once in her life Constance Hardbroom had thought to look for more than power. Something didn't quite add up.

'Temperance…'

'Ahh yes the girl'

'If what you say is true why not have simply killed her as well as Godric?'

'A good question Constance, I had intended to you know, but then she caught my attention.' Her former pupil remained silent taking in this new information. 'There I was about to finish off that pathetic man, when all of sudden out of nowhere a jet of red sparks hit me off guard' Constance could not hide the shock from her face. 'Imagine a five year old girl wounded me, I knew then that she took after you and so I decided to mould rather than extinguish that talent.'

The surge of pride that came upon Constance at the thought of her daughter striking Heckity lasted for only a brief second. That action may have saved her from a premature death but it had also condemned her to many years of unimaginable cruelty.

'It was an ideal solution of course' Constance's attention was once more drawn to the older witch. 'You were free to once again grow, now fuelled by the most powerful of emotions that only such loss can create, and I had a new protégé should you fail'. A malicious grin took form at this particular revelation. 'Undeniably there was also the additional fun game of watching you attempt to track your daughter down'.

The younger witch could not take this any longer. Her rage which had been slowly amassing throughout the discussion had now well and truly hit its limit. No words were needed for her spell as she fired blast after blast upon her former tutor. The release of emotions was beyond satisfying after being kept in check for far too long. However, when the smoke cleared Heckity Broomhead was for the most part unharmed.

'You've grown powerful Constance but not powerful enough, you still lack that killer instinct'.

'I…' she faltered disappointed that she couldn't bring herself to rid both her and her daughter of the heartless woman before her.

'Now as much as I have enjoyed our little heart to heart I feel it is time to bring this discussion to a close.' The malicious glint returned once more to Heckity's eyes. 'So here it is, when I leave here Constance I will be taking either you or Temperance with me, or if you beg enough I might allow both of you to accompany me'

'You can't be serious!'

'Oh but I am, you should be grateful that this time I am giving you the choice'. It was at this point that the doors to the hall burst open preventing either witch from saying anything more.

'What on earth is going on in here? The noise is echoing all around the castle!' Imogen Drill appeared at the entrance interrupting the two witches for the second time in less than a day.

'You seem to have a habit of interfering in other people's business' Hecity snarled at the non-witch. 'Fortunately for you this time we are done' she turned now to her former pupil. 'You have a choice to make Constance I suggest you choose well' and with those words the older witch crossed her arms and vanished, much to the sports mistresses surprise.

'I thought that was your trick' Imogen asked puzzled.

'I had to learn it somewhere' the deputy heads voice lacked her usual strength. Noticing the defeated tone Imogen stopped to look at the taller woman. The witch looked exhausted; some of her hair had escaped from its usual tight bun, her posture was not as rigid as usual and most alarming of all a thin trickle of blood was making its way down her porcelain cheek.

'Miss Hardbroom you're injured!'

'You don't say' the quip lacked its usual power causing the blonde to worry even more.

'We need to get you checked out by a doctor or something'

'_We_ do not need to do anything of the sort Miss Drill, I am returning to my chambers and I suggest that you return to yours'. Before Imogen could form a protest Miss Hardbroom vanished leaving the non-witch alone.

'Why can you never just accept help from those who care about you?' The question was barely a whisper addressed to no one as the sports mistress left to return to her own chamber.

The blonde had no idea then that Miss Hardbroom had heard her express the sentiment; having not left completely but instead turned herself invisible. Nor would she ever know about the single tear that rolled down the raven haired beauty's face. Looking around the hall she waved her hand erasing the damage of the previous struggle from the room. The task done, the witch gracefully removed the offending drop of liquid and dematerialised, appearing moments later in the sanctuary that was her room.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated but would definitely be so here :) *waves cookies about in an enticing manner* ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to Princess Sammi who requested to know just how exactly Constance got Temmie back :)**

* * *

It was hopeless. After only three short years of being reunited with her daughter fate seemed intent on separating them once more. How naïve she had been to assume that Heckity could be so easily avoided. It was now far too late to smuggle Temperance out of the castle. Now that Mistress Broomhead knew she was here it would be unwise to move her; the woman would most likely vent her frustration upon one of the girls. As much as Constance loved and feared for her daughter she still had a duty of care toward her pupils.

Her thoughts now turned towards her former tutor's ultimatum. Heckity would not be satisfied unless she left Cackles Academy with a Hardbroom in tow. She could not willingly send her daughter back to such a hell, especially considering how hard it had been to reclaim the girl in the first place…

_The cold night air seemed to travel straight through Constance her cloak almost completely ineffective against its onslaught. It had been five years since her life had been destroyed for the second time by the actions of Mistress Heckity Broomhead; her partner dead and her daughter kidnapped both at the older witch's hand. Constance had spent the years since honing her magic to previously unthought-of levels in an attempt to ensure she would never be so helpless again. Naturally her time had also been spent searching desperately for Temperance's whereabouts; it was this search that had led her to her current location._

_The building in front of her looked derelict but there was something about it that drew the witch's attention. Despite the rather large mansion looking to be in a state of disrepair there was a strange energy coming from it. The slender witch instantly recognised it as an extremely powerful glamour. There was no doubt in the woman's mind now that her long search was over; this had to be the right place._ _It just seemed so surreal to think that she would finally have her little girl back._

_Constance hastily uttered a revealing spell just in case her former tutor had anticipated her arrival. The glamour soon disappeared allowing for the witch to see both the building and the terrain for what it really was. The lawn was full of magical tripwires and even one or two non-magical booby-traps. These could have proved lethal, as they left no magical signature, had the witch not realised the extent of the masking spell. Picking her route carefully the raven haired beauty finally arrived at the entrance to the imposing building before her. The structure had changed remarkably little the only real changes being that glass was now in the windows and the roof did not look quite so unstable._

_Now was the time for hard choices. Naturally if outside the building had been so heavily fortified there would be some difficulties navigating inside too. She could risk sending her magic throughout the building in an attempt to find the safest route inside, but should Heckity be around she would no doubt instantly sense it and thus be aware of Constance's presence. The cautious witch would rather keep the element of surprise if she could. However, as it was she didn't really have much of a choice. Going in blind through either the front door or the back entrance would no doubt be suicide. Thus with a sigh Constance focused on sending out as little of her magic as possible whilst still allowing it to be effective. She was immediately thankful that she had risked it._

_Had the witch have opened the front door she would have no doubt have been incinerated by the powerful hex that guarded it. Each of the ground floor windows also seemed to carry similar curses. Surprisingly it was the back door that seemed to be the only entrance without magical protection. It would be unwise to simply materialise inside the mansion in case that also set off some kind of booby-trap, which considering the security for the rest of the building seemed highly likely. Resigning herself to whatever fate awaited her Constance Hardbroom made her way around to the back of the house. After a few deep breaths to steady her, she nervously reached out for the doorknob. Nothing happened. The witch released a breath she had not known she had been holding as she twisted the doorknob and opened it as quietly as she could. She heard a click and then suddenly there was pain. _

_Looking down she was surprised to see what looked like a crossbow bolt embedded just above her stomach. Constance immediately felt grateful for her second growth spurt. Had she still been the height she was at eighteen, when Heckity Broomhead had last seen her, the bolt would have struck her directly in her heart. She also felt annoyed at herself for not predicting something like this would happen given the non-magical traps she had seen outside. Gritting her teeth the witch removed the bolt however she found that she could not heal the wound. Trust Heckity to have laced the weapon with anti-magic poison thus preventing it from being healed in any magical manner. This little injury certainly complicated matters somewhat. Well there was no turning back now that she was so close. Constance did the only thing she could; she conjured a bandage and hastily dressed her wound. It was a good job she was used to dealing with pain. Her makeshift fix seemed to slow the bleeding somewhat, but until she had time to inspect the wound properly she would have no way of telling how serious it was. With a sigh she continued on with a renewed sense of urgency._

_The mansion was huge and its layout practically maze like. No that wasn't quite right, it was a maze; yet another enchantment cast by Heckity in an attempt to slow her passage. Constance paused attempting to block her worries and the pain from her injury out. She sent her magic out once more following every possible route until the path before her was clear. Fear ran through the porcelain witch as she detected someone directly above her. Thankfully logic immediately set in as Constance realised the magical signature was too weak to be Heckity. It had to be Temperance. The normally reserved and graceful woman practically ran up the flight of stairs, into a door less hallway._

_There had to be some kind of mistake. Constance could quite clearly feel the other person's presence and yet there appeared to be nothing up here. Then it hit her. Of course Mistress Broomhead would seal the room her daughter was in; she had done the same to Constance when she was a child. It was one of her means of control, making it impossible to enter or leave a room unless she willed it. Drawing upon a memory from her past Constance uttered a low incantation making the wall in front of her start to hum and glow. Once this had subsided the raven haired witch found herself standing before a heavy iron door. The handle would not budge; the door was locked. Constance had to stop herself from laughing. After all of the other trials she had faced in getting this far the final barrier was a key. Naturally there was no doubt that only one copy of this key existed, and of course that key would be with Heckity herself. This would however prove to be the first time that Mistress Broomhead truly underestimated her former pupil. Godric had been a wand wizard and as such had taught his fiancé an entirely different array of spells._

'_Alohomora' the witch whispered pointing to the locked door which immediately swung open before her._

_Stepping into the poorly lit room Constance waited for a second for her eyes to adjust. The room was small and windowless much like her own had been whilst under Heckity's tutelage, nevertheless though it was immaculate. The room had very few furnishings containing only a desk a bookshelf and a bed and it was the latter that drew the witch's attention. Fast asleep within it lay a young girl with long raven hair. Constance could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. The girl upon hearing the sound awoke instantly jumping out of bed in fear._

'_Temperance' Constance's voice came out at barely a whisper._

_The girl stopped, looking up at the intruder. There was something familiar about the woman before her; it was her eyes she had seen those eyes before, every time she looked into a mirror. Temperance gasped as realisation hit her. _

'_Mother?' Constance's relief was written clear across her face._

'_Yes Temmie it's me', the slender witch rushed over to her daughter pulling her into a tight embrace, wincing slightly as she caught her wound. 'We need to get out of here now'._

'_I c-can't M-mistress Broomhead she w-would kill me…'_

_It hurt Constance to see her daughter so terrified, more so than the crossbow bolt had if truth be told. She wanted to be able to take a moment to comfort the girl properly but they did not have the time for such a luxury._

'_Temperance Annette Hardbroom you need to trust me, we don't have much time' _

'_O-okay' the urgent tone of her mother's voice coupled with her agitated body language helped the girl to realise just how scared her mother must be. She had taken a huge risk in coming here. Besides what did she have to lose from trusting the woman in front of her when she already lived with evil incarnate? _

'_Okay follow me I daren't dematerialise us here'. Her daughter silently obeyed._

_Constance led them both out of the building without too much difficulty. Once out in the open air she led them two streets over where she had left her broomstick with a friend. The grey haired witch smiled at the pair as they came into view._

'_You must be Temperance' the woman spoke to the girl kindly. _

'_Amelia we don't have time, pleasantries can be exchanged later!'_

'_Apologies Constance, let us away then'_

_Without further ado the witches mounted their brooms, Temperance riding with her mother's arms protectively around her. The pain from her wound was excruciating now but she refused to acknowledge it until she knew her child was safe. It was only when they had landed safely within the courtyard of Castle Overblow that Constance finally succumbed to the agony passing out upon the cold stone floor._

Subconsciously Constance found herself placing her hand over the old wound. It had healed years ago but the scar would always be prominent. She would forever be grateful to Amelia for coming with her that night and for caring for a very scared young girl whilst she had been out of commission. Whilst the deputy head had only been unconscious for a day her injury had left her bedridden for a good week and a half; it still refused to heal magically and so Constance had found herself confined to her room. It was during this time that Miss Cackle had got Temperance addicted to strawberry cheesecake, the two of them were forever sneaking out for it whenever they were together. The thought brought a smile to the usually impassive witch's face.

Amelia! Why had the thought not crossed her mind before? If there was anyone who could help her save her daughter now it was the woman who had aided her the first time. The raven haired beauty crossed to her desk and quickly scribbled her message. Letter composed Constance realised she couldn't risk magically sending it to her colleague for fear that Heckity may intercept it. The witch appreciated that she may have been slightly paranoid, but she had learned long ago to never underestimate Mistress Heckity Broomhead. Suddenly the solution to her problem flashed in her mind; her daughter's owl Athena. She glanced at her watch, it was 4am. Perfect. With a smile Constance Hardbroom folded her arms across her chest and dematerialised, reappearing seconds later in her daughter's chambers.

* * *

**I know I used a Harry Potter spell in this instead of making up a traditionally long worded worst witch style spell but it is necessary for later on so please forgive me! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow apologies that it has taken so long to update but things have been hectic the past few weeks with exams and various other deadlines! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

For the second time in less than a week Amelia Cackle found herself reading a letter containing bad news. She had been awoken at a little after half-six by a strange tapping on the window of her temporary bedroom. Upon further investigation the noise proved to be coming from a large owl pecking upon the glass. Once the initial shock had subsided the greying witch immediately recognised the owl as Temperance's pet Athena. It took only a brief second more for her to notice the letter attached to the birds leg.

The contents had been most troubling indeed. It appeared that in her absence Heckity Broomhead had come to Cackles Academy and was gleefully terrorising everyone. Most horrific of all was the fact the witch was adamant she was leaving with either Constance or her daughter. Something Amelia would do all she could to prevent from actually happening. Although it had been a good three years since she had accompanied her deputy in her quest to find her little girl, she still remembered it clearly. The poor child had been beyond petrified. Of course, that was not helped with poor Constance collapsing in front of her and then being forced to be bed-ridden for nearly two weeks. Admittedly though it had nearly taken that long to get Temperance to actually speak to anyone, and even longer to rid her of the stutter she had developed.

Amelia had never pried too much into the past of either her deputy or her daughter, preferring instead to wait until Constance trusted her with bits and pieces of information. Thus it was unlikely she would ever know the true extent of Heckity Broomhead's malice. However from the parts she had accumulated she despised the woman. Her decision already made Amelia left her room to check on her aunt before leaving for home.

* * *

Constance felt awful. After sending her letter off with Athena the witch had collapsed into the chair near the window. She knew that her daughter would wake up soon and she would have to explain why she had failed to protect her, again. She would wake up, and that look of fear that had taken so long to remove from her, would be once again etched upon her young features. She would do anything she could to stall that moment, and so rather than wake Temperance, the slender witch had sat watching as she slept peacefully.

However, it could not last forever. The sun had already risen and soon so would the many residents of Castle Overblow. It was now or never.

'Temperance, Temperance wake up' she shook her daughter gently as she spoke.

'Mother… what time is it?' the girl yawned but quite suddenly became aware of the sunlight streaming through her window, 'wait it's already morning!'

'Yes I have some explaining to do I'm afraid'

And so Constance told her daughter everything, and deciding it would be best not to leave anything out also told her of the ultimatum. When she had finished the older witch was surprised that instead of the look of fear she had dreaded seeing upon her daughters face, she instead saw anger.

'How dare she!?'

'Temperance I understand your frustration but please do keep your voice down'

'What does it matter now she knows I am here?'

'Sweetheart please now is not the time to get clouded by emotions we need to be logical'

'…You're right' with a sigh the girl relented. 'So what is the plan?'

'For now I need you to act as though nothing is wrong and attend assembly and classes as you usually would, can you do that for me?' Temperance nodded. 'Good leave the rest up to me'

'You're not going to do anything foolish are you?' a smile found itself upon the slender witch's features.

'I never do anything of the sort' before her daughter had any chance to reply Constance folded her arms across her chest and vanished.

'You do when it comes to me' Temperance spoke at barely a whisper knowing her mother would not hear but still needing to say it anyway.

The young witch quickly got dressed feeling that today was going to be difficult. Temperance crossed slowly to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Although she had technically been forbidden by her mother to use it while here, she needed to feel safe. Thus the youth removed the contents, storing it safely within the inside of her dress. Feeling slightly calmer she made her way down to breakfast.

* * *

Constance rematerialized within the staffroom which appeared empty aside from Imogen who was busy reading the morning paper. Feeling that she was no longer alone the gym mistress quickly set this aside looking up at the witch before her.

'Good morning Miss Hardbroom'

'Good morning Miss Drill'

'You look stressed surely the girls can't have achieved much mayhem yet?'

'Whilst it would not surprise me were any of the girls already up to mischief I assure you that I am fine thank you'

Imogen could see that there was no point in probing Constance for any further explanation and so decided to drop it. Instead she reached for her cup of tea. The non-witch was thus startled when Constance spoke again.

'Actually if truth be told Imogen I am not okay', the witch sank into a chair head in her hands.

The sports mistress was immediately concerned as Constance Hardbroom looked thoroughly defeated. She had never seen the witch like this and was willing to bet a small fortune that not many people ever had.

'Constance tell me what's going on you haven't been yourself lately'

'We have never truly seen eye to eye have we?'

'Erm… I guess not at least, not on all things.' Imogen was truly confused as to where this was going.

'I just want you to know that I do respect you even if I'm still not one hundred percent convinced that young witches should be doing physical education'

'…Thank you… I think'

The witch suddenly stood and made her way over towards the staffroom door.

'Miss Hardbroom you're starting to scare me, please just tell me what is going on'

'If I am still here tomorrow Miss Drill maybe I'll explain all then' and with those as her parting words Constance left.

The sports mistress was unsure as to what had just happened. Constance's last words replayed in her head, _'if I am still here tomorrow'_. Imogen did not like the way that had sounded. However, there was nothing that she could currently do and so she turned back to her newspaper, noting that she still had twenty minutes or so until assembly started.

* * *

**I'm thinking two more chapters, three at most, will probably wrap this up :)**


End file.
